


Tremors

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Post-War, Professor Hermione Granger, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus finally work up the guts to come clean with their feelings, what'll happen next?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to StrongHermione for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One**

Hermione glanced up at Severus, who was staring at her expectantly. He was waiting for her to say something. She had called after him as he began walking down the hall after the staff meeting.

His eyebrows rose as if to say, _well_? She could almost hear the drawl in her mind.

 _Come on, Hermione, just spit it out! Tell him you fancy him_! Her inner self was tapping her foot on the floor impatiently. She tried to speak but found her voice had disappeared. Her throat had gone dry, and all that came out with a small squeak. She flushed in embarrassment. 

Severus huffed, "If that is all, Professor Granger." He turned and made his way down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him.

She felt her heart sink in disappointment. She didn’t know why she thought she'd be able to tell him. It wasn’t as if he saw her in any way other than an annoying ex-student or colleague. She wouldn’t ever know his feelings.

 _Well maybe if you told him how you felt, he would tell you! Go after him, stupid_ , her conscience chided.

"Professor Snape!" she cried once more and ran after him. He stopped but didn't turn to face her. She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"Listen, Professor Granger, I do not wish to play games with you, so if you have something you need to say, spit it out, girl," he growled, his back still turned to her.

She took a deep breath. _You can do this; just tell him how you feel_.

"Severus," she ignored the huff he made when she used his first name, "I don't exactly know how to say what I want to say. Every time I try to admit what's on my mind, I just freeze up. I'm so nervous about how you'll react that I lose my nerve." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She braced herself for the impact of what her confession would bring. "I care for you, Severus, as more than just a colleague, or even just a friend. I know you may not return my affections, but I just needed you to know. I couldn’t keep it to myself any longer."

He didn't say anything, and she felt her heart sink. She sighed and then turned to walk away. She was a fool. Severus would never return her feelings. She was idiotic for even thinking he would. She took two steps down the hall before she felt him grip her shoulders, turning her around to face him. He pulled her into a hidden alcove so they wouldn't be seen.

His lips crashed on hers before she could even register what was going on.

The kiss was hard and rough, filled with a primal need of want and desire. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. She groaned into it, savouring every sensation. The feel of his silky smooth hair slipping through her fingers, the taste of his mouth on hers, the smell of musky woods, the sound of soft groans escaping. Opening her eyes, she saw his black ones staring back at her.

Abruptly, the kiss ended.

He stared at her, and then gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why?" he asked softly.

Hermione blushed, still unable to process everything that had just taken place. "I don't know where or how it began… You were so brave during the war, and you saved so many lives, including mine. You're so articulate; the way you speak sends chills down my spine. And you're just so insecure about yourself and life in general, yet you just keep trying to push on. You've never said my name, and although I'm not sure if it's out of respect or annoyance that I'm a teacher, I like it. I like how although you've never shown it, I know you respect me as an equal. Severus, there are so many-"

"Hermione," he whispered, his soft baritone voice caressing her name.

She shivered. _Severus kissed you and he said your name! He definitely cares about you. This is good_. Hope began to spread throughout her body.

His fingertips brushed her collarbone, gently touching the skin. He felt the coarse skin caused by Dolohov's curse. He frowned, causing Hermione to blush insecurely. He unbuttoned his frock coat, and then lifted the shirt, revealing his pale skin. "I am similarly marked."

Hermione gently ran her fingers over his scar. It felt exactly the same as hers. This fact calmed her, as strange as that was. She wasn't the only person in the world who had been hurt by Dolohov. She wasn't alone in the pain she still felt.

She began to shake. Sighing, Severus pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, please stop shaking. Why are you so scared?"

She sighed, trying to calm herself. "What does this mean, Severus? What does this mean for us? I just… I'm confused."

Severus grabbed her chin and tipped her face upwards. "Hermione, I've been suppressing feelings for you for the past two years you've been teaching here. I've spent hours convincing myself that I'm not good enough for you. Hearing you say that you care for me," he sighed, "The way that makes me feel is indescribable."

He gently pressed his lips to hers once more. Their second kiss was just as perfect as the first in Hermione's opinion.

"Come to my office after your classes this morning, Professor Granger," he commanded softly. He pressed another kiss to her lips.

She smiled, nodding. "I'll see you then, Severus." She watched as he exited the small alcove and headed towards his classroom.

Hermione made her way to her own classroom in a daze. She could hardly believe the turn of events that had happened. She couldn’t believe that she had confessed to Severus that she fancied him. She also couldn’t believe that he kissed her instead of hexing her silly. She still couldn’t believe he fancied her back!

She sat down at her desk in the Defense against the Dark Arts' classroom. She began trying to grade her second-years' papers but found her thoughts kept drifting.

About two and a half years ago, Harry had finally defeated Voldemort, but the Wizarding World was left in shambles. Harry and Ron immediately left for Auror training, leaving Hermione behind as she had no desire to continue fighting any longer.

So, knowing that she needed to do something useful with her time, she helped Minerva and the rest of the teachers rebuild the castle. They had finished right before the next term was supposed to start. It was a miracle, in her own opinion. A few people on the Board of Governors did not think that they would finish in time.

When the reconstruction was over, Minerva had asked her to stay on as a teacher, and Hermione had happily obliged. Hogwarts was her home, and it would continue to be so.

Three days before the students arrived, she left to Australia to try and find her parents. Ron, who was her then-boyfriend, was supposed to accompany her, but he cancelled at the last minute. Hermione went alone, but a strain had been placed on their relationship. She did her best to ignore it, much like she ignored most of the things Ron did, but it began to eat at her.

She had pushed it from her mind and quickly found her parents. After a few tries, she finally succeeded in restoring their memories. They were angry with her at first, but after explaining everything, they understood. In fact, they were slightly proud that she had thought about their safety over anything else. 

Hermione's parents decided that they wanted to stay in their new neighbourhood and keep the jobs they had found. She respected their decision and told them that she would write often and visit as much as she could over the holidays.

She had arrived back at Hogsmeade, with a day left before term. So, she had decided to pay Harry and Ron a visit. It turned out that Harry wasn't there, but Lavender Brown was, so Hermione immediately ended their relationship.

They still talked every once and awhile, but the blow of Ron's infidelity still stung. But like everything else, she pushed it from her mind and threw herself into her teaching one hundred percent. It had been her coping mechanism. Although it was unhealthy, it was what calmed her.

Things were great until Severus had been deemed well enough to be released from St. Mungo's. After learning the truth from Harry, she saw Severus in a different light. She had always respected the man, but her respect had grown. 

That was when the infatuation started. He wanted nothing to do with her, but she wanted everything to do with him. She would always try and make it so they would patrol on the same night, claim she needed to borrow potion ingredients, chaperone Hogsmeade with him, anything so she would be around him.

And now here she was, two years later. She had finally summoned enough Gryffindor courage to tell him how she felt. 

A noise distracted her. Looking up, she was surprised to see her students filing in for class. Her free period had flown by. She had not got much of her marking done.

* * *

She quickly made her way down towards the dungeons after the morning classes. Her heart was racing. She stared at his door and immediately felt like a student once more. Ignoring the pitter patter of her heart, she raised her hand and gently knocked on his door.

The door swung open, revealing a scowling Potions' Master. His expression immediately relaxed when he saw it was her. He stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in.

She nervously twiddled her fingers as she followed Severus into his private study. It was slightly larger than her own, but she suspected that it was because Slytherin had a larger ego than the other Founders. He gestured for her to take a seat on the sofa, which she did. "So…" She muttered, her nerves getting the better of her. 

He sat down next to her, a small smile playing on his own lips. The sight was so unusual, but it filled Hermione with happiness. 

Hermione stared at the floor. _Where did all your confidence go, Hermione? Come on, you got him where you want him! Make a move_ , her subconscious sniped at her.

"Severus, I-"

Severus cut her off with another kiss. He wanted her to know that he did care for her. "Hermione, I don't deserve you," he stated, "but I want you, more than you could ever know. I know there is no use in discussing my flaws, as I don't doubt that you already have counter-arguments for each and every one of them."

"That I do," she whispered back, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She placed another kiss upon his lips.

Pulling away, he smiled. "Shall I have the elves bring us dinner?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving him. Dinner appeared, and the two of them ate in silence, his hand holding hers lightly. He repeatedly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, sending shivers down her spine.

Once they finished, they stayed seated on the sofa together. Both were relaxed, discussing the Wolfsbane potion when Hermione suddenly went rigid. She began to tremble, her body shaking roughly.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked, clearly concerned.

She clutched his shoulder. "Don't worry, it happens all the time," she spat out through clenched teeth.

"Hermione, this isn't normal," he said as pulled her into his arms. He held her carefully until she finished shaking.

She shrugged but remained in his embrace. "It's happened since the war. These tremors, they're part of my life now."

"Oh, Hermione," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers in an attempt to soothe her. She sighed into his kiss – thankful for his warmth and comfort.

"What would you like to do?" he asked, helping her lay back against the sofa. He stayed close to her side.

"We could read?" she suggested, a smile on her face.

"All right," he nodded. He stood and walked over to his bookshelf, where he grabbed two books. He walked back over and handed one to Hermione. She smiled once more.

"You're probably the only one I know who likes to read as much as I do," he said with a soft smile.

She nodded. "Books have always been my life."

He took in her words. They were more alike than he thought.

The two of them got lost in the reading.

Some time later, Severus glanced at the clock and saw that it was half-past midnight. "Hermione, you should probably head back to your rooms," he suggested.

She didn't respond.

Looking down, Severus had found that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful sleeping; he didn’t want to wake her. He wordlessly summoned a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them. Closing his eyes, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke, surprised to find herself sleeping on the couch, wrapped around Severus's body. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, causing him to stir.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she said brightly. Sitting up, she stretched her arms. "Severus, I think this is the first time I've slept through the night without having a fit." She kissed him. "Thank you."

He ran his hand through her hair, laughing when his fingers caught on a curl. "Hermione, will you accompany me to Hogsmeade later today?"

She blushed. "Severus Snape, are you asking me on a date?" she asked, a teasing tone in her voice.

"Yes."

"Then yes! I'd love too!" She exclaimed, her lips claiming his once more.

She finally had the man she had been dreaming about. She had a feeling that things would work out for them both. At least, she hoped.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to StrongHermione for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This fanfiction was written entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Two**

Hermione and Severus had decided they would meet up in the Entrance Hall around noon, so that gave them each plenty of time to do whatever it is they needed too.

Hermione quickly made her way to the Headmistresses office, eager to tell Minerva what had happened yesterday.

At first, Hermione was uncomfortable calling her old professor by her first name, but as the months went by, it became easier and easier. Hermione and Minerva were now inseparable. In fact, it was Minerva who pointed out to Hermione that she did have feelings for Severus.

Hermione was in denial, not wanting to admit it out loud to anyone, not even herself. She was convinced it was so wrong, but Minerva helped change that mindset.

* * *

_"Minerva, that man is bloody infuriating! I'm so nice to him, all the time, constantly going out of my way to make conversation with him, and for what? To just be ignored!" Hermione ranted, pacing back and forth in Minerva's office. Once more, Severus had managed to get under her skin._

_"Hermione," Minerva asked calmly, a small twinkle in her eye. "Why is it that you care so much?"_

_"Because!" She huffed, crossing the arms. "He had just got his life back, and he hasn't changed one bit! He's finally free but continues to be a bastard. I just don't know why he wouldn't…." she let out a groan. "He has a second chance at life, and he's wasting it."_

_"Well, that's your opinion, Hermione, but to him, maybe he isn't wasting his time." The older woman suggested softly._

_Hermione remained quiet, still going over the events in her head._

_Minerva took this as an opportunity. "Why do you care about him, so specifically? I know you respect the man, Hermione, but you're trying so hard to be a part of his life."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to retort but quickly shut it. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. "Because I think he needs a friend,"  
 she said after a moment._

_Minerva arched her eyebrow. "Just a friend?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, I bloody like him! I fancy Severus, but no matter how hard I try, he ignores me! Minerva, I don't know what else to do." Hermione collapsed in the chair, huffing._

_Minerva beamed. "Oh, wonderful! I think you two would make a brilliant match."_

_Hermione sent Minerva a look. "Really? You think that?"_

_Minerva nodded. "You're both so smart; you've both suffered so much because of a war, your knack for Potions rivals his… the list goes on and on, Hermione."_

_"Well, that's nice and all, but there's a problem. He doesn't like me! Getting him to talk to me is like yanking his teeth out! I'm at my wit's end, Minerva, and I don't know what else to do."_

_Minerva sent her a look of sympathy. "Just keep trying with him. Hermione, dear, you have to understand... Severus is an introvert to the extreme. I've known him for years, and we still barely talk. He's had a hard life, and he likes to keep to himself because of that. Because in his eyes, if he doesn't let anyone in, he can't get hurt. He's a very emotionally unstable person, who is still reeling from his past."_

_Hermione was silent for a moment, taking in what Minerva had just said. "So I should be patient with him, and continue to be friendly?"_

_She nodded. "I think that would be best. He may not be ready for love, or even friendship, so you'll just have to be patient."_

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Quidditch," she said, and the statue leapt aside. Hermione rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She burst into the office, frightening Minerva. Hermione grinned, waiting for the older woman to catch her breath.

"Hermione, what's the rush?" She asked, taking another deep breath. "You know at my age it's possible for me to have a heart attack."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling. "You're not that old Minnie. Besides, I have some news!"

Minerva arched her eyebrow at this. "Well, sit down, dear, and tell me."

Hermione clapped her hands together, brimming with excitement. "I've told Severus I fancied him!"

A smile spread out across the older woman's face. "And?"

"He kissed me! Minerva, he feels the same way!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Wonderful," Minerva said. "It's about time the two of you came clean."

Hermione smiled and then realised what Minerva was saying. "The two of us… you mean… Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed. "You knew he liked me this whole time!"

Minerva smiled mischievously, "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have saved me all those worries," Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms.

Minerva stood, crossing the room. "Because I don't meddle, unlike some previous headmasters."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Minnie," a portrait spoke up.

Hermione turned and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

Minerva huffed affectionately. "Sure, Albus, whatever you say."

"Really!" He exclaimed. "Some people just need a little push in the right direction, that's all. Just a little helping hand. No plotting or scheming involved." He sent a wink towards Hermione.

Hermione stood, straightening her robes. "Well, the two of us are going to Hogsmeade later today," she said.

"On a date? My, Severus does care about you indeed!" Minerva said.

Hermione nodded, the butterflies returning. "Well, I need to get ready and such, but I just wanted to be the first one to tell you, Minerva."

Minerva smiled. "I'm happy for you dear, now run along! Have fun today." She watched as Hermione disappeared out the door.

* * *

The older woman cared for Hermione in a unique way. Hermione was like her adoptive daughter, and she was genuinely happy the two of them finally admitting their feelings to each other.

"Young love," Albus said wistfully.

Minerva turned to face him. "Now, Albus, they aren't that young."

Albus shook his head sadly. "No, they aren't. But still, I am happy that Severus has finally found a shred of happiness in his dark life."

Minerva nodded. "I am as well. The two of well suited for each other."

It was quiet for a moment, and Minerva was curious why Albus didn't respond. Turning towards the portrait, she saw he had fallen asleep. With a soft chuckle, she returned to her paperwork.

 


End file.
